A breathing mask for use in a respirator usually needs to be worn by a patient in a long period of time, and wearing comfort is one of standards for judging a level of performance of a breathing mask product. To ease a pressing feeling applied by a liner of the breathing mask to a facial portion of the patient, people usually fixedly arrange a forehead bracket connected with the liner. However, due to differences in race, age and height, different patients need forehead brackets of different sizes and angles.
The Chinese patent application CN101472637A discloses a forehead bracket of a mask, the forehead bracket comprises a frame connector, a forehead soft pad bracket and an adjusting knob, and an extension distance of the forehead soft pad bracket relative to the frame connector may be adjusted by turning the adjusting knob to make the forehead bracket fit for different patients. Although the forehead bracket of the mask can adapt for different patients while easing the pressing feeling applied by the liner to the facial portion of the patient, the adjusting knob needs to be manually adjusted. Thus, different patients have to adjust anew, and it is difficult to adjust the adjusting knob to an optimal comfort degree through manual adjustment, and therefore complicated adjustment is caused. In addition, the structure of the forehead bracket is relatively complicated, thus the requirements for the manufacturing process of the structure are high, and the production cost is also on the high side.